A Song Remembers When
by lifesaver55
Summary: Bosco and an old friend of Fiath's meet and well you know.......
1. Once In A Lifetime Meeting

Disclaimer:I own nothing.  
  
Notes: Just a little somethig that poped into my head. Please read and tell me what you think.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
  
  
A Song Remembers When  
  
Chapter One- Once In A Life Time Meeting  
  
  
  
Faith sat laceing her shoes and looked for Bosco. He was late as usaul. He slid in just as she stood up and closed her locker.  
  
"Are you bucking for a suspention Bosco?"  
  
"I got plenty of time Yokas." He smiled at her. "What crawled up your ass today?"  
  
"Nothing. I just worry about your being late all the time."  
  
"Don't sweat it, I don't."  
  
"Hey, I have a friend from high school singing at a club in Time Sqaure. You want to come with me tonight?"  
  
"What, no Fred curfew?"  
  
"He's taking the kids to his mom and dad's for the weekend."  
  
"Okay. Sounds like a plan." They both walked into roll call with a minute to spare.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It had been a long shift and really Bosco felt like going home and vegging on the couch for the rest of the night but Faith rarly went out any more and he didn't want to disappoint her. He grabbed his jacket out of his locker and headed out to his car where Faith was already standing.  
  
"Just you and me?"  
  
"Davis and Taylor are going to meet us down there. Carlos too I think."  
  
"So this friend, can she sing?"  
  
"She used to do all the musicals in high school. I never really paid much attention. She sent me a letter last week saying she was going to be back in town."  
  
"What's her name."  
  
"Chyanne....Chyanne Matthews." They pulled up in front of the club. There were people standing in line to get in. Bosco parked the car and they walked the two blocks and stood in line. Taylor and Davis came up behind them.  
  
"Hey. Pretty hopping place."  
  
"Yeah. I hope we can get in. She starts again at eleven thirty." A man with a clip board came up to them.  
  
"Faith Yokas?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come with me." The four of them followed the man and he let them in. "Ms Matthews has a table up front for you." They went to the front on the crowded club and sat at the table marked 'Reserved'.  
  
"I could get used to this." Bosco laughed. The lights went down and a man came on stage.  
  
"Club Marriot is proud to present Nashville Recording Artist Chyanne Matthews."  
  
"She's a country singer?" Bosco growned.  
  
"I didn't know." A blond woman came out on stage.  
  
"How y'all doing New York?" The crowd went wild. "I missed the old home town." The band started playing something that was a little bit more rock then the county Bosco remembered ever hearing. Then she went into songs by other artist. She sang Bonnie Rait as well as she sang Reba McIntire.  
  
"Bosco stick your tounge back in your mouth. Your embarassing me." Faith elbowed him.  
  
"She's good." He leaned over and told Faith.  
  
"Yeah and her singing ain't half bad either." Davis added from across the table. He got an elbow from Tayler. The set ended after a half hour and Chyanne came down off the stage to their table.  
  
"Faith!!! Look at you." The woman hugged. "My God police work suits you."  
  
"I can say the same for the lime light." Faith looked at her friends. "Chyanne Mattews this is my partner Maurice Boscorelli. Bosco. And Ty Davis and Alex Tayler."  
  
"Glad to meet y'all." A man broght her a drink. Bosco watched Chyanne as she drank down the cold liquid. He shook his head. This woman could make drinking look sexy. Faith looked at her partner as he looked at her friend of twenty years.  
  
'Oh God.' She thought. 'This could mean big touble.' Trouble was what Bosco was good at. And what she remembered about Chyanne is that she loved trouble in any shape, way or form. 


	2. Finding A Friend

A Song Remembers When  
  
  
  
Chapter Two-Finding a Friend  
  
  
  
"Faith used to sneak wine out of the rectery for us to drink. It's a wonder the preist never found out about that huh Faith."  
  
"Keep telling my secreats Chyanne and I'll start telling yours." Faith smiled at her friend. "You going to come by and see the kids this visit?"  
  
"You bet. I'm here till after the hollidays." Ty and Alex got up.  
  
"Hey, we're going to hit the road guys."  
  
"It was nice meeting you. We need to do this again before I leave."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. And Chyanne you were awsome tonight."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"See you all later." Alex and Ty left the bar hand in hand.  
  
"They're cute together." Chyanne looked at Faith and Bosco. "So who's up for some shots." She motioned the bar tender over and ordered a round of tequila.  
  
"You haven't learned your lesson?" Faith looked at her freind.  
  
"You mean the one where the morning after isn't always a tequila sunrise? No I learned. I just deal with it more maturly these days." Chyanne looked at Bosco. "You up for this big guy?"  
  
"You bet your ass I'm up for this. Faith?"  
  
"I like seeing straight it the morning. You two knock yourselves out." Chyanne smiled at her friend.  
  
"Getting old Yokas?"  
  
"Getting smart." Bosco and Chyanne did their first shot.  
  
"MMMM Good stuff. You don't know what your missing Faith."  
  
"Yeah, I do. A head ache and three hours praying to the porcilen god."  
  
"She used to be so much fun." Chyanne told Bosco.  
  
"She still is most of the time.."  
  
"Thank you Bosco." Faith smiled. She knew Bosco wouldn't let Chyanne get the best of her even if he was lusting after her.  
  
"I can't believe you guys have been partners for so long and we've never met."  
  
"This is the first I ever heard of you."  
  
"You never told your partner about me. Your most adorable freind in the whole world."  
  
"My oldest too." Faith smiled. "I guess I never thought about introducing you two. If I did I thought better of it."  
  
"Which one of us were you trying to protect?"  
  
"I was trying to protect you from each other." Faith looked at her friends. "I guess when Chy was in town I wanted to keep her to myself."  
  
"She was never really good at sharing." Faith hit Chyanne.  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry you two never got to meet till today. I was selfish." Bosco looked at Faith.  
  
"She's so cute when admits that she's wrong."  
  
"It doesn't happen very often so don't get used to it." Faith downed the last of her beer.  
  
"So Faith, how's Fred?"  
  
"He's doing good. Doctor's say he can go back to work full time."  
  
"You okay with that?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Just wondering?" Chyanne looked at her best friend. They had never had any secrets and she could tell when Faith was hiding something. "Hey Bosco, get us another beer would ya?"  
  
"Yeah sure." He got the hint that the woman wanted to be alone.  
  
"So spill it Faith Marie. Somethings up and your not tellling it all to me."  
  
"I guess I'm scared Fred's going to over do it."  
  
"And you couldn't say this in front of your partner?"  
  
"Bosco and Fred...well they have a hate, hate relationship most days. Bosco just doesn't understand that married people can fight and still get along."  
  
"Nobody could fight like my ma and pop. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah. You used to call me ask if me if you could live under my bed."  
  
"I did some nights. But they stayed together till the day they died."  
  
"Chyanne they killed each other."  
  
"But they stayed married." Bosco came back with three more beers.  
  
"So did you have enought time to talk about me."  
  
"Just like a man to think its all about him. Sit your cute ass down Boscrelli and we'll talk about you to your face." The bartender set down two more tequila's. "Thanks Ross."  
  
"So here's to friends, old and new." Bosco and Chyanne did their shots. Faith looked at Bosco.  
  
"That was nice Bos."  
  
"I can be nice you know."  
  
"I know. You have been real nice." Faith leaned over and hugged her partner quickly. "Thanks for being nice Bosco."  
  
"Yokas you are so cut off." Chyanne looked at her old friend and her new. They were cute together. She had never liked Faith's choise in a husband. Fred Yokas didn't know what he had. Faith was a wonderful person with a heart of gold.  
  
"So what do you have planed for your vaction Chyanne?"  
  
"Rest. Write a few songs here and there." She chugged her beer and the bartender had three more waiting. "Maybe just rest."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan. Your spending Christmas with us."  
  
"Faith Fred doesn't like me."  
  
"Yes he does."  
  
"No he doesn't."  
  
"Fred doesn't like me much either." Bosco said looking at Chyanne. "Does he like any of your friends?"  
  
"He likes Sully."  
  
"Yeah well theres no accounting for taste now is there?" Bosco laughed. "Hey I'm starved. Anybody up for omelets at Merphy's?"  
  
"Count me in." Chyanne smiled.  
  
"You buying?"  
  
"Yeah." Faith looked surprised. Bosco never bought.  
  
"Wow. I guess I'm in too." The three friends stood and left the night club and headed to breakfeast. 


	3. A Table For Three

The Song Remembers When  
  
Chapter Three:A Table For Three  
  
  
  
"Do you like him Faith?"  
  
"Who Bosco?" Faith looked at Chyanne. The man in question had gone to the mens room. "Next to you he's my best friend."  
  
"I mean hell Faith, he's..."  
  
"He's what?"  
  
"Everything Fred isn't. He's the male version of you."  
  
"He's my partner and my friend Chyanne Rose. Nothing more."  
  
"If Fred wasn't in the picture would you...date him?"  
  
"I'm not talking about this Chy. Not now not ever."  
  
"Oh my got Faith Marie Yokas you're in love with him." Faith grabbed her friends arm.  
  
"I am not nor ever been in love with Maurice Boscorelli and if you carry on this conversation I'm going to leave now."  
  
"God Faith lighten up." Bosco came up behind them.  
  
"You girls ready?"  
  
"Bosco, I'm going to go home."  
  
"Oh no your not. We need someone sober to drive our ass's. And anyway there's no one home at your place."  
  
"Bosco I want to go home." Faith looked at Chyanne and Bosco.  
  
"No you don't. Bosco take your partner to breakfeast. I'm going to talk to my road manager." Bosco stopped her.  
  
"What went on while I was taking a leak? You two have a fight?"  
  
"NO!" They both said.  
  
"Come on both of you. You can tell me about it in the cab." He ushered the two woman out the door.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Bosco looked at the two woman who looked so much alike it was scary. Chyanne was a good inch taller and maybe ten pounds heavier but they could get mistaken for twins anyday.  
  
"So what happened when I was in the men's room?"  
  
"Nothing!" They both returned.  
  
"Okay. Are we still friends?"  
  
"Yes!" They both replied.  
  
"Does this involve me or Fred in any way?"  
  
"No." Came out of Chyanne's mouth.  
  
"Yes." Came out of Faith's.  
  
"Fred?" They looked at each other.  
  
"Me?" They looked at him. "Fight nice girls. There's enough of me to go around." He laughed hoping to lighten the mood.  
  
"I'm sorry Faith."  
  
"Yeah me too. Bosco's head is big enought. We shouldn't make him think we were fighting over him. Better yet you can have him. It would get messy with Fred and all."  
  
"But he's your friend. I don't want to..well you know what happened to the last guy I dated."  
  
"Oh honey the doctor said it wasn't your fault. He had asthma." Bosco's mouth was wide open. He was looking at both the woman.  
  
"I know but it still hurts. I don't want to loose another one, you know." Faith and Chyanne looked at Bosco. "Is he always this gullable?"  
  
"Only when he's had half a dozen shots." Faith smiled. "You okay Bos?"  
  
"Oh you two are really funny. A million laughs." The Cab pulled up to Merphy's. Bosco paid the driver and they all got out.  
  
"Sorry. But your so cute when your in shock." Bosco shook his head and looked at the hostess.  
  
"A table for three in the back so no one can hear them scream when I kill them both with my bare hands." The hostess looked at him.  
  
"Smoking or non smoking?"  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
  
  
"So instead of letting the guy off himself Bosco dives for him and they both fall from a two story window."  
  
"No way!" Faith was telling Chyanne another embarassing Bosco story. "God you are a wild man there Boscorelli." Chyanne stood up. "Dance with me Maurice."  
  
"There's just elevator music."  
  
"So. I'm drunk. Dance with me." She took Bosco's hand and lead him to an empty peice of floor. He took her in his arms and they both swayed to the music. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Getting you angry. Faith and you...I guess I'm just jelous."  
  
"Of me and Faith?"  
  
"Yeah. You guys have it all."  
  
"We're partners."  
  
"Your friends."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"There's more your not telling me."  
  
"Even if there was, which there isn't, why would I tell you?"  
  
"Cause Fred hates us both."  
  
"Why does he hate you so much?"  
  
"Faith stood by me in my divorce."  
  
"Fred liked your ex?"  
  
"Had to. They were bother's."  
  
"Your a Yokas too?" Bosco laughed.  
  
"No. Not anymore."  
  
"Faith said she hadn't noticed how big you've become."  
  
"I never really told her. I wanted to still be the old Chyanne for her. I wish I could of gotten back when Fred had his heart attack. Thank you for being there for you." She saw Bosco wince. "What?"  
  
"Just a bad memory that's all."  
  
"I know you were there."  
  
"You have spies?"  
  
"No. But I did check in with Fred's parents."  
  
"You still talk to the ex-in-laws?"  
  
"Just a little. Jake told me about Fred and so I called the Yokas's."  
  
"Jake?"  
  
"My ex. We talk once a year." Chyanne pulled away. She headed back toward the table. Bosco followed.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Chyanne sat down. Faith looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Have you seen Molly lately?"  
  
"Yeah. I went to see her last month. Like always."  
  
"Were things okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I had them mow. The grass was a little long."  
  
"Good."  
  
"If you want we can go on Christmas."  
  
"No. Fred blames me for so much now. I won't take you away at Christmas. Not again." Chyanne wiped her tears. "If you'll excuse me." She stood and headed to the bathroom. 


	4. Remembering The Good Times

Disclaimer:I own nothing  
  
Note: Hopefully I can get caught up on all this soon  
  
************************************************  
  
A Song Remembers When  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Remember The Good Times  
  
  
  
"I hope I didn't say anything to upset her." Bosco watched Chyanne retreat to the ladies room.  
  
"It's okay Bos. I should of know it would be hard on her."  
  
"What would be hard on her?"  
  
"The hollidays. Holly, her daughter was born on Christmas day. She would of been thirteen." Faith wiped a tear from her eye. "She died when she was six."  
  
"Oh man I'm sorry."  
  
"Not as sorry as I am. Fred and I were suppose to watch her that night but she got sick and Chyanne refused to go out. Jake got mad and went out any way." Faith tore at her napkin. "By the time we got there Holly could barley breath and Chyanne was beside herself. We got her to the hospital but it was too late."  
  
"Do they know...what happened?"  
  
"Allergic reaction to the antibiotic. Strange thing was she'd been on it half a dozen times before." Faith looked at Bosco. "They found out later the phamacy screwed up and gave her the wrong stuff."  
  
"Oh Jesus."  
  
"Jake never did come home that night. She lost her daughter and her husband on the same night. He didn't know till three days later that Holly was gone."  
  
"I'm sorry." Bosco took Faith's hand in hers.  
  
"Chyanne and I were pregnant together. Holly was my god child. I think I miss her just as much as Jake and Chyanne. Maybe I should go check on her." She pulled her hand away and started to get up but Chyanne was already heading for the table,  
  
"I'm sorry. Sometimes,,,," Bosco stood up and let her into the booth. He held up his hand.  
  
"No need to explain." Chyanne looked at Faith.  
  
"I know you miss her too Faith. She was.....everything to us for a long time."  
  
"Honey she was the love you never had. You and Bosco are spending Christmas with me and the kids. If Fred doesn't like it he can go home to mom."  
  
"Thanks." The waitress brought thier food and they ate in silence for a long time.  
  
"So when is Fred coming home?" Chyanne asked.  
  
"Sunday."  
  
"So if you spent the day today with me he wouldn't know about it?"  
  
"Chyanne. I need to clean."  
  
"You and Bosco spend the day with me and on Sunday morning we'll all chip in and clean."  
  
"Chyann....."  
  
"Faith. Come on." She looked at Bosco.  
  
"You okay with this Bos?"  
  
"Hey any reason to spend the day with two of New Yorks hottests chicks." The women laughed.  
  
"Chicks Bosco. I haven't been a chick for a good twenty years." Bosco smiled at Faith.  
  
"Oh yes you have."  
  
"Remeber the day we met Fred and Jake at the swimming pool?" Chyanne laughed. "They were waring those speedo's. Oh my god what a couple of geeks."  
  
"Hey we married those geeks."  
  
"Why was that again?" Faith laughed. She saw the light in her friends eyes.  
  
"I think it was love or something like it."  
  
"You even been in love Bosco?" Chyanne looked at him. She saw something there that she dare not mention. He shook his head.  
  
"Close but nothing real."  
  
"Are you saying Nicole wasn't real?"  
  
"Not like you guys are talking. I never pictured her in a white gown walking down an isle or anything."  
  
"There are laws about people like her waring white Bosco." Faith looked up and saw the startled look on her partners face. "That was outta line Bos. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I've said plenty about Fred." He smiled. "A lot worse I imagine."  
  
"Yeah but you say it in the nicest way possible."  
  
"When I have I ever been nice to Fred?"  
  
"You drove us to the hospital when he had his heart attack."  
  
"That was nice of you Bosco. I would of let him suffer a little more."  
  
"Chyanne!"  
  
"Sorry Faith. He is still the father of my god children."  
  
"It's best you remeber that."  
  
"I do. Speaking of, what do the little mosters want for Christmas?"  
  
"Anything you give them is fine Chyanne. You and Bosco get them the cool presents."  
  
"Hey were the cool prensent givers. I always wanted to be that. How about a new car and a motercycle?" Bosco shook his head.  
  
"I just get them the CD's thier parents ban from them. Or the real niosy war toys."  
  
"Wow, thats all it takes?"  
  
"Yep, anything mom and dad won't buy." Bosco looked at Faith. "I'm already in for this year. I got Charlie a Spiderman Web blaster and Emily a gift certificate to Victoria Secrets."  
  
"Maurice Boscorelli you better not have or you'll be eating Christmas dinner on the fire escape." Faith smiled and Chyanne laughed. It was good to have her two best friends with her. She needed this now more then ever. "So you sure you want to spend twenty four hours with us chicks?" Faith asked Bosco.  
  
"Can't think of a better way to spend a Saturday."  
  
"Then it's settled. One good time Saturday coming up."  
  
"It's three thirty. Are we going to sleep any time soon?"  
  
"Pay the bill Boscorelli and I'll get us a cab." Chyanne slipped out of the booth and headed to the door.  
  
"She's nice Faith. Thanks for inviting me."  
  
"The nights not over Bos. Thank me if she makes it though without calling someone for bail money." Faith got up and followed Chyanne out.  
  
"Faith...Bail? Come on she's seem so nice." Bosco threw some bills on the table and headed outside with the women. He walked out just as Chyanne was hailing a cab.....by flashing the cabbie. "Ahhh hell this is going to be a long night." 


	5. Freinds Lovers and Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Notes:  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Chapter Five: Freinds, Lovers and Life  
  
"You have a suit at the Four Seasons?" Faith looked at Chyanne as they got in the cab and she told the dumbfounded cabby where to go.  
  
"Where did you think I was staying?" Chyanne smiled. "Motel Six?"  
  
"Chyanne, I guess I haven't been keeping up like I should."  
  
"Guess not. I open for Tim McGraw starting in January. I have my own tour scheduled for 2004."  
  
"Your...famous. I guess by the crowd tonight I should of known." Faith looked at Bosco. "And yes I should of told you about her Bosco." Faith wondered if Chyanne was right when she accused her of keeping him from her. They were so much alike. Maybe that's why she got along with Bosco so well.  
  
"Your forgiven. I'm still mad about you giving me the vision of Fred in a speedo though." Faith and Chyanne laughed. The cabby pulled up in frount of the hotel and Chyanne paid him and they got out. "Holy Shit. I never really looked at this place from the front before."  
  
"Yeah, they only let you in the back door Boscorelli?"  
  
"Kinda." He smiled. Nicole's boss had rented a room there once and sneaked him in the employee entrance. They'd done the nasty in the service elevator and the room and snuck out again.  
  
"Let me guess virginal Nicole." He looked at Chyanne.  
  
"Like you never did it any place other then the bed room." Bosco smiled.  
  
"Now there's an understatement. I think I was twenty four and married before I actually did it in a bed." Chyanne looked at Faith. "In the car, in the garage, in the bathroom." She lauged again. "In Faith's dad's den on his leather office chair." Faith laughed too.  
  
"Oh God I forgot about that. Jake and you came in for soda's and you...oh Chyanne you were so bad."  
  
"I've gotten badder. Seems the boys on my tours have been all hot, horney and willing to travel." Faith looked at Chyanne. She was the female version of Bosco. More now they ever before. She stopped at the desk and got her key. "Any messages?"  
  
"Just one. From a Mr. Ryan." The woman handed Seajae the message and the three of them went to the elevator. Chyanne read the message and swore.  
  
"Bad news?"  
  
"No Bosco, good news. But bad timing. My drummer's wife is pregnant. She's been sick and he needs to be home with her. I just needed to get some recording done next week and being the holidays I'm not sure I can find someone to fill in for him."  
  
"What kind of stuff are you recording?"  
  
"Some soft rock,some county, some blues. Why?"  
  
"Nothing too complicated. I can read music."  
  
"That's always a plus." Chyanne got out and her friends followed. "We start on the twenty sixth. I'll give you the address of the studio. It's on sixteenth."  
  
"Okay." They went to the room and Chyanne unlocked the door. Faith looked around the room.  
  
"Chy, this is incredable."  
  
"Yeah well it's a place to lay my head." She threw the key on the table and headed for the bathroom. "Be out in a jif. Help yourself to what ever." She closed the door.  
  
"This is so...big. This room is bigger then my whole apartment."  
  
"Bosco, my bathrooms bigger then your apartment." Faith laughed and twirled around and landed on the huge king size bed. "My whole family can fit on this bed and still have room for guests."  
  
"Over sharing Yokas. I don't want to here about your sex life." Bosco laid next to her. "This is some place. God Faith can you imagin saying in places like this every night?"  
  
"I can't imagin staying in a place like this once in a lifetime."  
  
"Fred never took you to a nice hotel. Wined and dined you?"  
  
"Not anything like this." Bosco looked at her. Faith deserved to have a man treat her to something like this at least once in her life time if not every day.  
  
"Maybe someday......."  
  
"Even if he wanted to we couldn't afford it." Bosco saw something in her eyes. Something he hadn't seen since...she lost the baby. It was a 'what might of been' look.  
  
"Someday Faith...you'll have everything you ever wanted."  
  
"Where's that coming from Bos?"  
  
"I just have a feeling. You'll have the house, the picked fence...the husband who treats you like a queen."  
  
"What, Fred win the lottery and not tell me?" She laughed. Chyanne watched from the bathroom door. Those two had something that Faith and Fred would never have. And if it was the last thing she did she'd make Faith see that Fred wasn't all she wanted in life.  
  
"Okay girls and boys, who wants a drink. Bloody Mary's all around?"  
  
"What the hell. Let's live a little Yokas."  
  
"I'm not holding your head while you puke up your breakfeast Bosco."  
  
"I'd do it for you."  
  
"What a partner you got there Faith. Good looking and willing to hold your head while you puke your guts out." Chyanne handed out drinks. "Where can I find a guy like him."  
  
"Right here. I'm free, white , and single." He winked at Chyanne. She looked at him and thought.. 'And in love with my best friend.'  
  
"Yeah well I might just take you up on that." She watched the emotion on Faith's face. She wasn't jelous but close to it. "I'll get you the sandard roadie ap before you leave."  
  
"So you do all your rodies? Or do you have some sort of standards."  
  
"Breathing is good." Faith laughed.  
  
"Same old Chyanne."  
  
"You better be using the word old loosly my friend." Chyanne looked at her drink. "I really haven't had much time to party if you know what I mean." She smiled. "I had a good time on the way up but now that I'm here I want to consentrate on staying here."  
  
"Chyanne?" Faith put her hand on her freinds shoulder.  
  
"You want me to go for a walk?" Bosco asked.  
  
"No. We're all freinds here right?" She took a long swollow of her drink. "I'm not really capable of love since...well since Holly died. Hell I have trouble not feeling quilty when I'm happy, let alone...well you can guess." She looked at Faith. "Maybe I sould find a good therapest while I'm in town."  
  
"You've got two of the best right. We solve each other's problems all the time." Bosco looked at Chyanne. "And we're as sain as they come." They all laughed.  
  
"The truth be told I've been numb for the last seven years. Faith your the only one of my friends I've stayed in touch with. I let everything slide but my music. I drank for a while, smoked too much and.....slept around. But then I came to realize that I can abuse myself till I die and it wouldn't bring Holly back. So I thew myself into my music."  
  
"Where the hell was I when all this was happening?"  
  
"Living your life with Fred. Raising a family. Doing a job you love and doing it with a partner that has a fine ass." She laughed.  
  
"Chyanne Rose Mattews!"  
  
"What you don't think Bosco's got a nice ass?"  
  
"I don't think of Bosco, period."  
  
"Thanks Faith....." He laughed.  
  
"You know what I mean, not like that. I don't think about your ass or any other part of your anatomy."  
  
"Should I be offended?" He looked at Chyanne.  
  
"No. She only sees in Fred-o-vision." She mixed a another drink. "She's had blinders on since the day they met."  
  
"Like you wern't that way with Jake."  
  
"I learned that Jake Yokas was all smoke and mirrors a long time ago."  
  
"You still talk to him."  
  
"I talk him out of blowing his brains out every year about this time but that's it. If it wasn't for the fact that Fred would make your life a living hell if he died I'd stop talking to his drunk ass."  
  
"You don't think he hurts too? Holly was his daughter too."  
  
"No she wasn't. She was mine. He had no claims on her the minute he spent three days with that bitch while I was watching my little girl die." She slamed the drink she had just made. "Welcome to the Yokas family fucking tree Boscorelli. At least Fred quit drinking."  
  
"I thought you did too." Bosco's voice was only a wisper.  
  
"Yeah but you know sometimes nothing breaks a fall like a cocktail." Chyanne looked at Faith. "Maybe Fred almost dieing was the best thing for you. Now he'll get his head out of his ass and make some sort of life for you."  
  
"I have a life Chyanne. And I know how you feel about Fred but this bitterness is getting kinda old."  
  
"I'm not bitter. I want Fred Yokas to make you happy Faith Marie. I want him to do all the things we talked about as kids. Remember. He was going to take you to Paris and show you the Eiffle Tower. What ever happen to that promise? Huh?"  
  
"Life happened Chyanne. Yours and mine."  
  
"Well at least we know who got the better brother. You got two kids and bills to pay and I got a dead kid and a suisidal ex." Chyanne lifted her glass. "Here's to the winner. Faith Marie Yokas...."  
  
"Chyanne...." Faith went to her. Chyanne pushed her away and Bosco caught a hold of her arm.  
  
"That's enough. I know you two have been friends thirty years but no one talks to Faith that way, not even you."  
  
"Why don't you fight for her Bosco. Make her see what he really is."  
  
"Fred may be a lot of things and he may not treat her the way I think she should be treated but the man loves her and supports her. He's a good father and most of the time he's a good husband to her."  
  
"So your saying he hasn't laid a hand on her in what like nine years? Has he Faith. Has Fred hit you since that day?" Bosco looked at Faith. "You never told him that Fred used to smack you around? Who's the good husband now?"  
  
"He hasn't laid a hand on me since....."  
  
"Since Holly's funeral?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"He hit you at your niece's funeral?" Bosco looked at Faith.  
  
"We were all upset...."  
  
"Faith?" Bosco looked at her. "Don't lie. He's hit you since." Bosco swung around and hit his hand on his forhead. "How could I of missed it. All the times you were early for work, you had to get dressed before anyone else got there. The....accidents. Faith, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"It was something I don't share with anybody. Not you, not Chyanne. It's something I deal with."  
  
"You shouldn't have to." Bosco took the last of his drink and headed out to the belconing to cool down. He needed answers from Faith but now wasn't the time for them.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"You never told him Fred hit you?"  
  
"He grew up in a bad situation. I didn't want to bring back memories."  
  
"You didn't want to bring up memories? Faith Marie." Chyanne got up. "You told me he'd stopped."  
  
"Only when he drinks Chy, And since the heart attack he's been angelic."  
  
"Tell that to the man who's been standing beside you for the last eight years. The man who told you everything and you kept something like this from him. Faith he's in love with you. Can't you see that?" Faith looked though the door at her partner, her friend. The glass she was holding slipped though her fingers. Chyanne was right about a lot of things...but this. The glass shattered to the ground. Bosco looked up at the sound and Faith saw it. The anger, the hurt, the love. When the hell did it happen and how the hell hadn't she noticed. 


End file.
